


Dynamite

by Toast_Senpai



Series: making me feel like [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Prideshipping, Rimming, Timeshipping, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Kaiba brought Atem to him.





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel that... 2 people? asked for.

_So he’s won again_, Seto thought as he tapped on the article link in his news feed. He took in the words, reading of the praise for Yugi Mutou’s latest tournament victory. Seto leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen in his hand. A video of the duel popped up and began to play silently. He watched.

Yugi had more finesse now. His card draws were smoother, he looked more grown-up and bold. What hadn’t changed was the passion in his eyes for his favorite game, the desire to win.

It reminded Seto terribly of Atem.

The longer he watched, the more his mind started to make connections. He was hit with an idea. Something he was foolish to not see before, especially when all this time he had been working on the dimensional drive.

Solid Vision technology. _His_ Solid Vision technology.

Seto closed the article and opened all the notes he and Mokuba had put together for the drive. As he read, his new idea morphed and grew almost out of control. He made a new document and started to type furiously. This could work… it _had_ to work. Solid Vision was damn near a perfect piece of tech.

There was no need to return to Atem. He could just bring Atem _here._

* * *

“This is amazing, Seto,” Mokuba said in wonder as he looked over the notes he had printed. “Why didn’t I think of combining these…”

Seto smirked. “Maybe because it was too obvious. Of course we overlooked our own existing tech. I was so caught up in using the cube that I was blind to what was right in front of me.” _And that stupid spirit board gave me a detour_. Although Seto had to admit it was a _good_ detour.

Every night for the past month he had went to bed and dreamed of Atem. Most of the time it was of him going back to the afterlife, but other times… it was a little more than just playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters with the Pharaoh.

“What about that?” Mokuba asked, and Seto looked to where he was pointing.

Was his brother a damn mind reader? He hoped not. The Ouija board hung on the wall, put there by Seto himself to add a little decor to the room. Mokuba had thought it was creepy, but it was too interesting a piece to hide away. Plus it had sort of helped him connect to his _rival_. His friend… his lover?

Seto frowned. No, they weren’t that. They couldn’t be. Maybe they were _just_ friends now.

“It might help,” Seto said. “We know that it has some sort of special power.”

Yes, he had spilled to Mokuba what had happened with the board. Except he left out a little detail of events that had transpired because his brother did not need to know he’d had sex with Atem.

Mokuba retrieved the board. He set it on their work table right next to the quantum cube.

Seto gave a nod and his brother nodded back. The task of connecting the cube with solid vision was going to be rough. He still didn’t fully understand the cube’s powers. Hell, he didn’t understand the spirit board. But what he knew was science and his own technology, and he had Mokuba’s brilliant mind to help.

* * *

The first trial was ready in a week and a half. Very fast, all things considered, but Seto was eager to start experimenting with their work. The code was in place – most of it had been the same as the dimensional drive. Only now it was switched because they weren’t sending Seto into another plane of existence. They were bringing back the dead, sort of. Which, to be honest, wasn’t in the least bit strange to either of them since Atem had already existed in this world because of a magic puzzle.

This time, the Pharaoh’s existence would be through science… with maybe a little tiny bit of help from some possible magic. Seto did not think about that one too hard.

“Ready on my end,” Mokuba said as he started the program, then waited for his brother.

Seto turned on the Duel Disk he’d placed on the floor of their work room. The space was large, filled with computers and various inventions. But there was still enough room for this trial. Seto had marked out a rectangle in tape with the exact limit of the Duel Disk’s projections so that he knew what they were working with.

“Run the sequence,” Seto said. He stepped back and watched.

Something appeared instantly. It was a clearly a figure of humanoid shape, but it looked like television static. A race of black and white dots that hurt to look at. Seto clicked his tongue when the image flickered out into nothing. He turned back to Mokuba.

His brother was staring wide eyed. “We had something!”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t anything,” Seto corrected. He marched back over to the main computer and began to reread everything they’d put in. “We need to do some changes. Right here.” He pointed to a line of numbers. “The values aren’t going to match up the way we want, not for this.”

As Seto deleted and typed, he wondered if this would be good enough. Surely there had to be some participation on Atem’s end, just like last time. He glanced at the spirit board. There were wires attached to it, though Seto didn’t think it was doing much good. There were no readings showing up on the monitor.

_Come on, Atem_, Seto thought. _Lend us a little help, dammit. Unless you don’t want to see me again_.

Seto didn’t allow his thoughts on that to continue. Instead he threw himself back into his work.

* * *

Another week later and Seto knew they finally had to have it right. The time for the second trial was now.

They started it, and when Seto glanced at the computer screen he noticed some strange spikes coming from the board. His heart lurched. Was it Atem?

“Seto, the readings are all over the place,” Mokuba pursed his lips. “I hope this doesn’t cause a power blip. Let me make sure there’s a connection to the generator just in case.”

Seto crossed his arms tightly and waited. He switched between watching the computer and the open space where a certain someone _should_ appear.

The lights flickered. He caught Mokuba’s eyes for a second as they flickered again. Seto found he was holding his breath. How much power did the Pharaoh fucking need?

The longest minute of his life. Seto almost doubted their work, because after all, can you really bring back a guy who’s been dead for thousands of years?

The answer was yes, they could. Seto’s felt himself shaking as the image appeared before them. A fuzzy outline soon solidifying into the clearest, most perfect projection of Atem that Seto had ever seen. He _knew_ his tech was the best in the world.

“Holy shit,” Mokuba whispered, and Seto didn’t even bother to tell him to watch his language.

He was a little busy starting at Atem. The man appeared confused, a wrinkle creasing his brow. But he looked the same as when Seto had seen him the last time. A pharaoh of impeccable tastes dressed in golds and blues with a flowing purple shoulder cape. The millennium puzzle sat against his chest.

Seto found himself stepping forward. His brain was finally starting to work correctly.

“Atem,” Seto said. He needed to know there was an actual connection here and not just some trick of the eye.

The Pharaoh tilted his head, earrings swaying. “Kaiba. And Mokuba.”

“Holy _shit,_” Mokuba repeated.

Seto got as close as he dared.

“Kaiba… how?” was all Atem seemed to be able to say.

A smug smile crossed Seto’s lips. “If I took the time to explain we would be here for far too long. Plus, I don’t think you’d understand it.”

Atem opened his mouth, definitely to form some sort of retort. But Mokuba beat him to whatever he was about to say.

“We got him! We really did it, Seto!” He sprang from his chair and approached them. He circled around Atem and Seto, curious.

Kaiba didn’t look away from Atem. He didn’t think he could. The Pharaoh was gorgeous, same as he’d been last time. Those mulberry eyes eyes followed Mokuba, full of mirth. He looked even better under the bright fluorescent light of the room. Golden jewelry flashed as he moved back a step. He caught Seto’s gaze and a small spark flared in Seto’s chest before it dipped to settle low in his stomach.

“So how do you feel?” Mokuba asked Atem. “Anything weird?”

Atem shook his head. “I am normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that I’m here, of course.” He turned and started to walk along the rectangle. “It seems that this is the only space I can inhabit.” Atem reached out past the area, and his hand started to fade. He pulled it back. “If I step outside this, then I start to return to my own world.” Atem returned to the brothers. “Other than that, I believe all is as it should be.”

Mokuba grinned. He spread his arms and lunged at Atem.

Almost in slow motion, Mokuba swiped through the Pharaoh, touching nothing but air.

It was as Seto had predicted. Just a hologram. It wasn’t surprising, given that’s all the Solid Vision tech actually did.

Even though bringing Atem here was a great achievement, it meant little if he was just a virtual image. Hell, Seto going to Atem’s world was more of a feat than this. When he was there, he could _feel_. He hadn’t tried to eat anything, but he was sure he could have.

This was nothing more than a cheap imitation of what he really wanted.

Seto chewed his lip, trying to think. Was there anything he could do to make Atem solid for real? How could he manifest the man here? Surely it would be easier to transfer Atem’s mind into a computer and put that inside of robotic body. But that would be far more boring.

Atem wouldn’t be Atem. He wouldn’t have that beautiful body nor those alluring eyes. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Atem,” Seto said.

The Pharaoh and Mokuba stopped their chatting and looked at Seto.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Can you… try to will yourself here?” It was stupid, because magic was stupid, but it was worth a shot. They needed more from Atem, possibly. Some of that strong determination that he possessed.

“I can make an attempt, I suppose.” Atem closed his eyes.

Seto took a breath. “Mokuba, grab something for Atem to touch. Like a can.”

There was an empty soda on the table by the main computer from earlier. Mokuba fetched it, then brought it back. He held it out for Atem.

The man slowly opened his eyes and reached for it. There was a connection, something soft and barely there, but Atem definitely was able to get his hands around the can.

Mokuba let go, and for a second Atem held on to it. But then it was falling to the floor with a thunk.

Seto nodded. Good. It meant there was a link between Atem’s own mind and the system. Possibly because of the cube, or even the board. Either way it worked, if only for a tiny span of time.

“We should end this for the night,” Seto said slowly. He did not want to see Atem go, but it was getting late, and he did have other responsibilities in the morning.

Atem and Mokuba shared a look of dejection.

Seto reassured them that they would try again soon.

* * *

The return to his own world was as simple as a fade to black. Atem blinked, and he was once again in his room, in the same place as he had left. If one could really call it leaving.

He hadn’t expected Kaiba to contact him again. Though… perhaps he was just fooling himself.

This was another disruption to how things were_ supposed_ to be. But Atem wasn’t opposed to it, not exactly. There was no risk to Kaiba this way. Atem could pop in when he was called and say a quick hello, then eventually return here.

Still, he had thought Kaiba’s previous visit would be the last. Something to put an end to it all, to quell each of their desires. Apparently it hadn’t been enough for Kaiba. Perhaps nothing would sate the man.

Atem didn’t know what to feel about that. He did admire the man’s determination to stay in contact. It seemed Kaiba would continue to disregard what fate had tried to set down.

Perhaps… Atem was fine with that. He still was not sure. Kaiba was his friend, his rival. Two sides of one coin. Had things changed after their last meeting? Both their desires had been strong, but it had been a quick coupling, and maybe that’s why this new contact was happening.

Atem wasn’t going to tell anyone of this, especially not Shada. The man would no doubt give him_ another _lecture.

* * *

Work caught Seto and kept him occupied for longer than he wanted. Four days went by, then five. On the sixth he said enough with the meetings and emails and cleared his schedule for the entire afternoon.

Seto was going to have a_ private_ talk with Atem. About what, he wasn’t sure yet. But he didn’t think he wanted Mokuba around for it.

Seto hastily typed various passwords into the computer and started the program. He checked the connections before turning on the Duel Disk. All was ready. He just had to wait.

It took a moment, but Atem materialized. His face held no shock this time around. It was actually unreadable, and Seto didn’t know how he felt about that.

Seto barely registered that he was approaching the Pharaoh. He stopped a foot away. Atem had to tilt his head somewhat to look him in the eyes.

Alone. They were finally alone again. The realization sent a wave of yearning through him. Seto focused on his breathing. It would do no good to get excited now. It wasn’t even like he could touch Atem. The simple thought of that filled him with an almost unbearable frustration.

He’d gotten a taste and he’d wanted more ever since. He had been forced back to the real world as soon as they had finished fucking. _His desire fulfilled_, apparently.

But it definitely wasn’t going to be enough. How could it be?

Seto refused to look away from the depths of Atem’s wine-stained eyes. This man wanted him too, right? As a friend, as something _else_.

Robotically, Seto held out a hand.

Atem glanced at it.

“Instead of trying to touch an object…try to touch me.” Seto inwardly cursed the waver in his voice.

The silence rang in Seto’s ears. Atem stared at his outstretched hand. Seto knew he couldn’t force Atem to do anything. All of this relied on the Pharaoh, his willingness, his own need. Seto had done all he could by providing the science. Now it was Atem’s turn to provide, dare he say it, the magic.

Finally, Atem’s hand moved.

Seto watched as Atem’s eyes closed as he concentrated.

The lightest of feeling as their fingertips touched. It was warm, and while there was no actual current, it feels like electricity shot through his arm. Seto knew he was shaking, but he didn’t care. He curled his fingers and gripped Atem’s calloused hand.

It lasted for about five seconds before Seto was squeezing nothing but air.

Atem’s eyes opened. He smiled brightly. “I did it,” he breathed.

“Yes, but not for long enough,” Seto practically growled. Still, he was impressed Atem managed it. “That was probably a lot of strain on you.” His heart was beating much too fast. Just that quick touch was enough to send his mind reeling. “Let’s end it for today.”

Without waiting for a response, Seto turned back to the computer and shut down the program. He glanced over to see the image of Atem fading, a confused and hurt expression going along with him. Seto sighed when he was left to himself once again. He needed a break. Finally being able to touch Atem… it was what he had been dreaming about and craving all this time.

* * *

Atem wanted very much to ask Shada, or even anyone else for that matter, for help. They would all say to give it up, though, wouldn’t they? He was here, in paradise, for a reason. As a king, as a god, as someone who should be content with existing in a perfect world designed to fulfill him.

Well, it was _near_ perfect. Here didn’t have Kaiba, or any of his other friends.

He needed to focus and discover what it was he truly wanted. There was more to just wanting Kaiba, wanting to duel him and share his presence. Something deeper, something stronger, something like his bond with Yugi but also completely different. Something built upon rivalry and respect which had been molded into something Atem might know the name of but was frightened of it because of their situation.

He remembered the pain of when he finally left Yugi for the last time. It was a release, sure, but the hurt was heavy in his heart because it meant _leaving_ _forever_. That was what this was supposed to be. A forever goodbye.

But then Kaiba said fuck that. It was _such_ a Kaiba thing to do that Atem caught himself smiling.

Atem resigned himself to giving all of this more careful thought.

* * *

Seto woke the next morning with a brilliant plan.

He went through his contacts, scrolling halfway to reach the M’s. Seto hesitated over the call button and glanced at the time. Too early. There was no way Yugi would be up before seven. He’d have to wait. In the meantime, he canceled any other plans he had.

He knew Yugi couldn’t turn down his request to visit. He’d even send a car for the man. Seto didn’t care if he was busy. This was _far_ more important. He was just going to leave out most of the details because he knew Yugi wasn’t going to be too fond of them.

Seto waited for a more decent time to call. When he did, Yugi answered, voice full of surprise, and dare he say a little suspicion. Seto said it was a very pressing issue, and that Yugi’s presence was very much required.

There was some hesitance but in the end Yugi agreed.

Seto’s veins thrummed. This was going to be a very unhappy reunion. He could sense it. The entire time he spent waiting, he played over scenarios in his head.

When Yugi arrived, his musings stopped. Seto ushered him in and down many hallways until they finally got to the right room.

Yugi looked very uncomfortable. “Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

Kaiba closed the door behind them. He motioned for Yugi to follow him over to the array on the table that had been set up.

Yugi stared at the assortment. It definitely looked silly. The spirit board and the quantum cube, both with several wires attached.

“I think it’s best I let you see for yourself,” Seto said. He hastily started the program.

“Why is there a Duel Disk on the floor?” Yugi staggered a bit as Seto brushed past him to turn on said disk. “Are you going to show me some new tech or something?”

Seto grinned, his back to Yugi. Oh, it was something like that.

He returned to the computer. One more check and it was ready. He waited.

When Atem appeared, Yugi’s gasp was startlingly loud in the quiet of the room.

Seto watched as Atem’s stunned expression matched Yugi’s own.

“Aibou…” Atem’s gaze was locked on Yugi as he stood stock still.

Yugi’s large eyes started to water with welled emotions. “_Mou hitori no boku… _Atem… Is it really you?”

Seto kept back, out of the way. He watched Yugi lurch forward, swaying like he was drunk until he came to a pause in front of Atem.

“Yes, Aibou, it’s me.” Atem held out his hands, showing himself. “And you… you look very different from when I last saw you.”

Blinking hard through tears, Yugi choked on a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I grew a bit.” He wiped at his eyes. “And you look… like a Pharaoh.”

Atem smiled softly. “Thank you.” He made a step closer to Yugi. “I… did not think we’d ever see each other again. You were victorious in our game and that was supposed to be the end of it.”

Seto was pinned by Atem’s gaze as those byzantine eyes focused on him for a brief moment. Seto felt his throat tighten. He remained silent.

Yugi was nodding. “Yes… And I _did _move on. We all did. We never forgot about you, though. And I,” Yugi paused. He sighed gently and looked at the floor. “Even though I accepted it, I still missed you so much.”

Atem reached out, but seemed to realize their situation and pulled his hand back. “Me too, Aibou. Always. There was never a moment I wasn’t hoping you were living well.”

Yugi was crying again, small frame wrecked with jolts as he sniffed. The moment seemed to affect Atem in such a way that it was enough to cause a reaction.

The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yugi in a crushing hug.

Seto stared, his eyes so wide they hurt. Mentally he counted the seconds, keeping a record of how long Atem was solid for.

It felt like their embrace went on for eternity. Both were crying, Yugi’s sobbing voice filling the room. Seto saw Atem’s tears stain dark on Yugi’s shirt.

Two minutes and counting. Seto felt a stab of jealousy. He kept his mouth shut.

Six seconds later and Yugi passed through Atem. He almost fell over but quickly righted himself.

“What happened?” Yugi asked. He searched out Seto. “How did– ”

“I can will it, Aibou,” Atem explained. “It’s difficult, though. If I don’t focus enough, I’m just an image.”

Yugi shook his head. “I don’t get it but… I’m glad.” His smile was radiant. “I finally got to see you again, and even hug you.” Yugi looked like he had just been blessed with the world’s greatest gift.

Then they were talking in voices too hushed for Seto to hear. When they were finished, Yugi turned to Seto and made his way over.

“Kaiba…” Yugi had one serious. He glanced back to Atem, then led Seto a little further away, presumably to be out of earshot of the Pharaoh. “What are you trying to do?”

Seto was taken back. He was hit with the memory of first going to Atem with the dimensional drive and how it had failed so easily. Then how Mokuba had brought that stupid board home and how it had _worked_. How he finally got to have a duel with Atem, and then…

Seto took a slow breath. He knew _exactly_ what he had been trying to do but he couldn’t tell Yugi why. He couldn’t admit to _himself_ why. Deep in his mind, deep in his heart, he knew, and it was too foreign for him to even try to work through it just yet. Sleeping with Atem had only complicated and amplified his feelings.

Seto must have been in his own head for too long. Yugi touched his arm and he jumped.

“Kaiba? Surely you don’t want to still duel Atem.”

Duel… Seto hadn’t dueled since he visited Atem. He didn’t even feel like dueling. When he looked at Atem, he wanted something completely different than a duel.

And if he somehow tried to explain that to Yugi, the man might just punch him.

Thinking quick, Seto cleared his throat. “I was… experimenting. The quantum cube left by Diva has proven to have many unknown properties. I’m a man of science, Yugi. I’m getting answers.” Seto continued, “I still don’t understand how Atem came here in the first place and existed inside your mind, inside the puzzle.”

Yugi gave him a sad and tired smile. “It’s just magic, Kaiba. I know it doesn't make scientific sense, but that’s just how it is.”

Seto hated that respond. Fuck magic. He wanted to tell Yugi this but he resisted. Plus, the man was already turning away and going back to Atem. Seto chewed on his tongue.

He watched the two say their goodbyes. Yugi raised a hand to Seto, and it looked like there was something more he wanted to say. He didn’t, just shook his head.

“I’ll see myself out,” Yugi said. “And… thank you, Kaiba. Even if I don’t really think you should be doing this… it was nice to see Atem again.”

Seto gave a nod.

“Take care, Atem.” Yugi gave his partner a smile.

“Be well, Aibou.” Atem returned the smile.

Once Yugi was gone, Atem crossed his arms. “That was very unexpected of you, Kaiba. I never thought you’d bring Yugi here.”

Seto shrugged, mind feeling numb. His intruding thoughts were poking at him again. It was Yugi’s fault. The man was making him think of dumb shit. “I wanted to test a theory.”

“Enlighten me,” Atem demanded.

Seto sighed, but complied. “That seeing Yugi might create a positive response and help you with physical touch.”

Atem stared. He shifted his weight. “To be honest, I didn’t even have to concentrate on it. I saw Yugi crying and I just… wanted to comfort him. To embrace him felt like the most natural thing to do and I was able to.”

Seto hummed. Desires… that was one of the stems to all this. Atem had had a strong desire, just as Seto had when he used the board to visit the Pharaoh. Although _his _desire was a little more hidden from himself.

“I’m ending the connection for the night,” Seto said suddenly. He waited for Atem to give a confirmation. When there was one, Seto hovered his hands over the computer keyboard. Quietly, he said, “I’m… happy that you and Yugi were able to meet again.” Quickly, he ended the program and Atem’s image dissolved.

Seto breathed. In and out, kept it even. He stared at the computer screen, eyes losing focus. What _was_ he doing? Seto rubbed at his face. He was chasing something impossible, wasn’t he? An obsession, a desire, a disgusting thing called _l-_

Seto slammed his fist onto the table, shaking the items on it. His entire body felt too hot. He tugged at his hair, the pain sharp. He didn’t want to go _there_, not to those pesky _emotions_. They were stupid, made no sense.

Except when they _did_ make sense. Seto huffed. He knew exactly what he wanted. He’d known it all along, just didn’t want to admit it to himself. His obsession with a thousand years old dead pharaoh was really fucking idiotic when he thought about it. It was never just for a game. It was always for something _more_.

“Shit,” Seto hissed. He threw himself into a nearby chair. He stared at that damn spirit board, glaring as hard as he could.

Is this what a breaking point was? It had to be. Seto felt off. Too lightheaded. He rested his elbows on the table in front of him and set his chin on his hands. There had to be an end to this somewhere. But what end did he want? Seto ground his teeth together. Either he ended all of this now and forced himself to forget about Atem… or he got what he really wanted.

Seto forced himself from the chair and hit the keys too hard as he started the program up again.

He waited, breathing far too hard.

Atem appeared, an eyebrow raised. “What is it, Kaiba.”

Seto stalked closer. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack, though that was much less worse than what he was about to say. Seto jerked to a stop in front of Atem. He knew his voice would shake, but he finally decided on something.

“If you really want _this...” _Seto motioned between them, “If you want an _us_, then everything is on you because I’ve done all I can with all my technology.” Seto took a harsh breath, feeling his eyes sting. “And I _want_ you,” he choked on the words and continued. “So bad it fucking hurts.”

Atem stared at him, wide eyed and speechless.

Seto could only hear his blood rushing in his ears. He wondered if the tightness in his chest was going to keep getting worse.

Finally, like a dam cracking from the pressure, Atem spoke. “I… I do too,” he admits. “But…” he trailed off. Unspoken words hung heavy and Seto could only guess at what they were.

Seto didn’t know when he got so close. Now he was right in front of Atem, barely any inches separating them. He tipped his head in, could see all the flecks of ruby in Atem’s violet eyes. He wanted so desperately to kiss him, to touch. Atem was looking just as hungry for it, already reaching up to try to grab Seto’s face.

The touch connected. Seto started as he felt Atem’s hands cup his face. And then Atem was pushing up into him, kissing him, and the desire hit him so strongly that Seto growled with the fierceness of it.

He kissed back hard, arms securing around Atem’s shorter form. He felt so _warm_, so real and alive. Seto shoved his tongue past soft lips, licked into Atem’s mouth with a sort of animalistic need. It was deliciously sweet and everything he remembered and craved.

But all too soon the warmth was leaving. The solid body Seto hung on to lost its form, becoming once again a hologram.

Seto could have shouted. He stared at Atem, wondering if he would actually be reduced to begging.

Atem backed up and he looked lost. There was a sadness there too, and Seto knew the man was fighting within himself.

“Sorry… I’m sorry, Kaiba.” Atem kept backing away until he hit the end of the area.

Seto watched as he fizzled out, image gone. He let himself sink to the floor. The cool tile beneath his knees felt unforgiving and harsh. He wondered if that was Atem’s answer, then.

But Atem had kissed with a passion that said he wanted Seto too. Seto squeezed his eyes shut. What was Atem battling? The same struggle Seto was going through?

Whatever it was, Seto needed a clearer answer than just a lousy “sorry”.

* * *

Atem felt as though he was going to throw up. The swirling mix of fear and desire had him breaking into a cold sweat. He wasn’t _allowed _to want anything from the present. He was dead. He did not _deserve_ any of what Kaiba wanted to give him. Not his touch, not his love. But it’s _exactly_ what Atem wanted. He had probably wanted it for a while now. He had broke when Kaiba visited last time, though part of that was because if he hadn’t, Kaiba may not have ever gotten back home. But he had still _meant_ it when they had sex. He would never regret it.

Kaiba’s affection for him was terrifying and addictive. Atem wanted too much. Wanted what he was supposed to never have in the first place, because he was here now.

Atem knew he had to make a decision. He did not want Kaiba to continue suffer because of him.

* * *

Seto left what he so ingeniously called the Dimensional Vision program alone for a while. He refused to keep track of how long he was away from it and instead threw himself into work. He put every ounce of effort into making Kaiba Corp better than it already was, which was most likely impossible, yet he still tried.

He caught Mokuba’s worried looks often. Seto knew himself well enough to know his emotions were readable. He moped around, beyond depressed, beyond angry. Everything he ate tasted bland. Every game he indulged his brother in was boring. There were going to be permanent frown lines on his face if he wasn’t careful.

But he couldn’t shake the funk he was in. He was allowing Atem time to himself because the man obviously needed to think things through. Seto on the other hand was done thinking. He’d made a sort of peace with what he wanted, and now he just had to wait for the right time.

Seto was silently stewing over Atem in his study when there was a knock. He ignored it but the door opened anyway. Mokuba stood in the entry, biting his lip.

Seto let his brother be. He probably just wanted to play a game. He wasn’t in the mood.

“Seto,” Mokuba started. A pause. And then, “I want to show you something really cool that I made. Can you come see?”

With the biggest sigh he could muster, Seto stood. “All right.” He guessed he could praise Mokuba for whatever it is the teen had made. It most likely _was _something neat.

He followed his brother down the stairs and to a very familiar door. Seto hesitated outside it.

“Is this thing you made on the computer?” Seto tensed.

“It might be,” Mokuba said, smiling. He turned the handle and opened the door. Then he grabbed Seto’s hand. “Close your eyes! I have it up on the screen.”

Seto did as he was told and let himself be taken into the room. Then Mokuba let go of his hand. He heard the door click shut.

When Seto opened his eyes, all he saw was Atem standing on the other side of the room. He cursed his brother under his breath. He turned and tried the doorknob. It didn’t budge. He clenched his jaw, irritated. He tried his password on the door panel but it denied him. He tried three more but still he was denied.

Damn his clever brother. The only way he could undo the lock was to use the computer and remove whatever it was Mokuba had done.

Without sparing a glance at Atem, Seto marched towards the computer.

“Kaiba.”

Seto’s hands hesitated over the keys. He set his fingertips on them.

“Kaiba… _Seto._ Please.”

Seto knew he couldn’t undo the lock now. He wouldn’t be able to leave this room, couldn’t ignore Atem. He forced out a harsh breath. Then he crossed his arms and turned to the Pharaoh.

Atem came as close as he could without the boundaries of the Duel Disk area. It was still a few feet from Seto and yet it didn’t feel close enough.

Atem swallowed. Seto could see his throat work around it. Then he was speaking. “I really am sorry, Seto, that it turned out like this.” He held up a hand when Seto opened his mouth. Seto waited. “I have a place in my heart for you… You mean so much to me I cannot express it enough. But me not being able to stay in this world is for the best. It is only fair.”

The anger that bubbled up inside Seto made his skin pickle out in goosebumps. He had been filled with rage before, plenty of times, but never like _this._ He had never felt it so acutely in his heart to the point of it being difficult to breathe.

He was Seto Fucking Kaiba. He got what he wanted because he went after it until it was his. A genius, a billionaire, a legendary duelist. A man who first and foremost loved Atem too much to ever just _let him go_.

Seto knew he was crying. Hell, he could barely see because of it, but he still pushed himself towards Atem. He also knew that it was probably futile, but he tried to hug Atem anyways.

His arms met another solid body. Only a small amount of relief washed over Seto as he gripped Atem so tightly it was bound to be uncomfortable. Seto didn’t care. He didn’t want to ever let go of this man. Not again.

His voiced cracked harshly, and it didn’t even sound like his own as he muttered his I love you’s into Atem’s wild hair, over and over until they turned into just a string of repeated sound. He felt Atem’s own arms close around his back, squeezing just as tightly.

The voice of the Pharaoh was muffled into Seto’s chest, but he could still hear the words perfectly.

“I want to stay with you. Gods, how I wish that I could stay.”

Seto only held onto him tighter. He wished the same, a thousand times over. His mind was racing with formulas and code, different programs he could try to run to make Atem actually solid forever. He’d go further than science ever could. He’d make it happen, somehow.

Their embrace went on for a suspiciously long time. Or maybe it just felt like a long time but it actually wasn’t. Seto really hadn’t been watching a clock.

Carefully, he released Atem and held the man at arm’s length to look him over, smoothed his hands down bronzed skin that was deliciously warm. Atem remained solid before him, eyes a bit red and still dewy, but as pretty as ever.

It could be a fluke. It had to be. Atem had just focused himself enough this time.

Seto took Atem’s hand into his own. There was an easy test left. The barrier.

As fast as he dared, he brought Atem to the edge. He felt the man tense, big eyes going impossibly larger. Seto felt like he had just run several miles, so out of breath from just the certainty that Atem was going to disappear once they crossed the line.

Seto breached the area first. He gently pulled on Atem’s hand and in one swift motion, the man was over.

Atem’s millennium puzzle clinked against his chest. He remained solid.

Seto stared at him, mouth falling open. Seto itched to try one last thing. One thing that would tell him if this was all some sort of joke or a blissful reality.

He didn’t want to let go of Atem, but he had to. Seto reluctantly did, then stepped over to the computer. He shut down the program, closed out of everything that was linked to it. He ripped the wires out of the spirit board and quantum cube. He even went over and turned off the Duel Disk.

Then, slowly, he turned back to where Atem was.

The Pharaoh was looking at him, eyes as wild as a storm clouded sky. There were too many emotions passing over his face for Seto to even understand them.

Atem lunged at him, and Seto caught him.

Logically, this should not be happening. But for the second time in his life, Seto didn’t give a damn.

He sought out Atem’s mouth and kissed him hard. He poured every ounce of himself into it and felt Atem press back just as roughly. Their heat soaked into each other, bodies pressed together every place they could make it work. Seto wanted so badly to bring them to the floor and take Atem right there. But he knew he couldn’t, not when Mokuba was the one who locked him in here and could return at any time to see how things were going.

Seeing_ this_ surewould be a fright to his younger brother.

Seto huffed a laugh into the kiss, and Atem hummed a silent question in response. Seto pulled them apart and took a second to catch his breath.

“Mokuba locked us in here. I need to use the computer to terminate whatever is causing my passwords to not work.”

Atem nodded dumbly, slowly releasing Seto.

As quick as his pleasantly numbed mind could act, Seto hurried to find whatever bullshit Mokuba set up. It was surprisingly a breeze. He’d have to scold his brother later for being so lazy. But right now, he was thankful. The door unlocked and Seto wasted no time in catching Atem’s hand and dragging him from the room.

The hallways were darkened, but Seto knew every inch of his mansion by heart. He easily brought Atem to his room, ignoring any questions the Pharaoh was trying to ask about where they were going. Seto got Atem inside and promptly shut the door.

Finally. They were in a place where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Probably. He guessed his brother could still try to find him…

Seto stopped thinking as soon as Atem kissed him. He was forced backwards against the door, Atem’s hands on his chest. It sparked a new rush of lust through him that settled low in his gut. He bit down on Atem’s lower lip and it earned him an inviting whine. Seto grabbed Atem’s ass and massaged the flesh through the fabric, knowing exactly what was under there for he had seen it before.

Atem’s kisses were incessant. He pressed them everywhere he could reach.

Seto allowed each of them and greedily accepted all he was given. He waited patiently for Atem to find his mouth again before letting their tongues meet. A heady dance with saliva sliding down their chins. Seto craved to make a mess of Atem, to pick him apart bit by bit like he hadn’t been able to do the last time when everything was hurried.

He raised Atem up, and the man wrapped his legs around Seto’s hips. Seto spun them and pushed Atem’s back to the door to help stabilize them. Atem was surprisingly heavy, but Seto liked the feel of the Pharaoh coiled around him. It reminded him that he was _here_, in the flesh and not just a vision.

“Kaiba,” Atem moaned as Seto went after his neck.

He hummed in response against the smooth skin, rooting past the golden bands that were in his way. He wanted to mark it, and so he did. Atem shook in his arms as he nibbled at the expanse, nipping hard so that the blood was brought close to the surface. He wanted to see proof of this later and to hell with anyone who might question it.

Which would probably be _Yugi_ of all people. The thought had Seto biting down harder, and Atem squirmed, grabbing at his hair.

“Kaiba,” Atem said again, this time with more force.

Seto stopped and met Atem’s eyes. They were a gorgeous dusky purple, a sailor’s delight. He gave the reddened lips a quick kiss and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Take me to bed,” Atem murmured, voice so low Seto barely made out the words.

But he did. He knew exactly what Atem had said. And he couldn’t help giving a teasing smile.

“What if I want to fuck you right here?” Seto purred. He gave Atem’s ass a firm squeeze.

It earned him a breathy laugh that sounded better than any music. “But your bed looks very comfortable.”

Seto snorted. “All right, princess. I’ll have you on the bed.”

Atem rolled his eyes and pinched Seto’s cheek. “That’s _Pharaoh_ to you, Kaiba.”

“And it’s _Seto_ to you, your majesty.”

They both glared for the fun of it before cracking smiles. Seto heaved Atem from the door and half tripped to the massive bed in the middle of his room. Atem sunk into the plush mattress and Seto hovered above him.

There was only the moonlight coming in from the tall windows, and Atem looked ethereal drenched in it. His jewelry winked as he shifted. Seto was overcome with the urge to get Atem naked save for those adornments, to have the man laid out before him so he could touch every single inch of skin available.

Atem sat up, and Seto watched him first raise the millennium puzzle to free it from its place at his chest. He set it down next to them.

“I suppose I have no need for it, other than the sentimentalities,” Atem said softly.

Seto could only nod. He let Atem remove his own clothes himself, opting to watch the Pharaoh languidly strip. It shot heat through him, seeing Atem pulling the cloth from his body. It had him achingly hard, and Seto let a hand press against his cock in hopes of relieving a bit of the pressure.

It didn’t help, especially not when Atem slid that white thong-esque undergarment down his impossibly long legs before he kicked it away.

Seto didn’t know where it landed. As soon as it was off, he was back on Atem, getting his hands wherever he could, roving them over pliant muscles and kneading each spot that seemed a little too tense. He laid kisses in a trail down the center of Atem’s body, let those turn into soft bites that had the Pharaoh twitching. Seto couldn’t resist running a hand along Atem’s stiff cock. It mesmerized him, and without a second thought he covered it with his lips.

Atem took a sharp breath and twisted a hand into Seto’s hair. Seto hummed, letting his lips run down the side before he licked across the head. He remembered perfectly how Atem had taken him, and Seto was eager to try it.

Seto went for it without hesitation. The weight against his tongue as his mouth stretched around the length was exhilarating. Combined with the soft noises Atem was breathing out, it was downright _heavenly_. Seto fit all of it into his mouth and sucked hard. It earned him a raise from Atem’s hips and a harsh tug on his hair. Seto kept at it until Atem was pushing up into his mouth with every head bob. He brought his hands under Atem’s ass and helped him move, shoving in as deep as he could get.

Atem’s harsh voice split through his panting. “If you don’t – I’m going–”

Seto didn’t stop. He sucked harder, and a moment later there was cum going down his throat. He pulled back a bit and swallowed all of it he could. He then lapped up any that remained.

Atem released his tight grip on Seto’s hair and combed through it instead. He hummed, sounding very pleased.

Seto lazily made his way back up Atem’s shivering body until he reached his face. He listlessly kissed him, hand petting along Atem’s flat chest, stopping at his hardened nipples to give them each a pinch.

Atem pulled them apart enough to ask, “Why are you still dressed?”

Seto clicked his tongue. “I was a little busy, _dear_.”

Seto felt hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. He helped, then shrugged it off. He caught Atem’s hands as they went for his slacks. Atem raised an eyebrow. Seto let him go, then raised a finger.

He climbed off the bed and went to one of his dressers, digging around. He knew there was lubricant in here somewhere. He’d used it some nights when thoughts of Atem wouldn’t leave his head. Seto found the bottle and brought it back, tossing it onto the bed. It hit the millennium puzzle with a light thud.

Seto stepped out of his pants, then got back on the bed. Atem still looked blissed out, features relaxed, breathing back to normal. It was nice, but Seto wanted him back how he had been, all wriggling and panting. He easily flipped Atem onto his stomach.

“Seto?” Atem questioned, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

“I…” Seto felt his face flare hot. When he wasn’t in the moment, it was embarrassing to say. He swallowed. “Let me do this.”

Atem nodded and raised up on his knees, keeping his chest to the mattress. It seemed he understood, and Seto was thankful.

Seto grabbed the lube and popped the cap. He squirted a dollop into his hand then tossed the bottle to the side. He slicked his fingers, watching as Atem very slowly swayed his ass back and forth. Seto huffed a laugh before moving in closer.

They hadn’t had to do this in the afterlife. But here, in the real world, it couldn’t be a bad choice. Seto gripped one of the smooth cheeks and pulled it to the side. He trailed a slick finger down the middle, tip catching on the puckered hole. Seto carefully pressed in, the acceptance so easy it made his cock give a hard twitch in his briefs. The heat around his finger tightened for a moment before it relaxed. Seto placed a kiss to the plush cheek in his hand. It earned him a curious sound from Atem.

Seto paused. Then he bit down lightly on the flesh. Atem shivered. Seto placed another finger next to the one buried and gradually worked it in. More difficult but still doable.

Atem’s breathing was starting to increase again. Seto licked at the indents his teeth had left. He moved his tongue inwards, towards his fingers. He spread them as much as he could, then wedged his tongue between them. Atem’s low whine was drawn out as he pushed his hips back. Seto flicked his tongue up, darting it around as his fingers slid out. As he pushed the two in again, he moved to watch how easily Atem swallowed them. It was maddening. Seto could keep this up until he came in his pants.

Atem’s rough voice cleared his thoughts. “Seto, _please. _It’s enough. I need–”

Seto pulled his fingers free. He was nodding, even though Atem wasn’t looking. Seto hastily found the lube again. He finally freed himself of his underwear and brought out his cock. He hissed as he smothered it in slick. How was he supposed to last inside Atem? Seto would just have to force himself not to cum.

He positioned himself behind Atem, hands on both those slim hips. Seto set the head of his cock against the wet entrance and pushed in.

“Fuck,” Seto bit out. This was somehow _better_ than it had been the first time. More intense, more feeling. Hotter. Seto kept going, already struggling to hold back as he seated himself fully inside the Pharaoh.

He panted hard, sweat already prickling his skin. He stared down at Atem’s tanned back, watching as the muscles spasmed. The vice around his cock squeezed, and Seto hunched over, forehead hitting Atem’s spiky hair.

“Don’t _do_ that,” he hissed. “You’ll make me cum.”

Atem somehow managed a bark of a laugh. “Really?” He squeezed _again_ and Seto whined.

“Yes, so _stop_.” He needed to retaliate. He reached down and found Atem’s half-hard cock. This he tugged at, dipping a fingertip into the leaking slit.

Atem moaned and pressed back into him. Seto ground forward, still not ready to pull back. As soon as he did, he wasn’t going to be able to stop. He moved his head until he found Atem’s ear. He spoke gruffly into it, lips hitting the metal cuff. “You want it? Tell me.” Seto didn’t know what was possessing him, but it had to be a beast made of pent up lust and desire.

Atem’s breathing hitched. He rubbed his face into the pillows. “Want it.” His voice was muffled.

“Can’t hear you,” Seto teased. He stayed still even though it was killing him. “Try again.”

Atem turned his head, and Seto could only see his pupils blown impossibly wide. “Give it to me, or by the Gods I will take it from you.”

Seto hummed. He sort of watched to see that. But his hips were already pulling back. He slammed in and Atem groaned, eyes shutting. Seto could barely convince himself to keep a steady pace. He pumped in and out, reveling in the tight heat that kept a hold of him. He panted into Atem’s hair, loving the fruity smell of lotus flowers.

“You’re so good,” Seto growled out. “Want to do this all night.”

Atem whimpered. He tried to meet Seto’s quick thrusts. “Then do it,” he breathed.

Seto could try. He wanted to try. Atem’s body took everything that he gave. He fisted the cock in his hand. He wanted to make Atem come before he did.

Seto raised back up, and it gave him a better angle, let his hips move more freely. He fucked into Atem hard, one hand guiding his hip. Atem was crying out on each thrust, voice high and sweet. Seto drank it in along with the sight of the man glowing in the moonlight. There would never be anyone more perfect than this man, this _pharaoh_.

The squeezing around his cock was there again, and Seto’s thrusts stuttered with a curse. The pressure was almost too much. His orgasm was there, waiting not so patiently. He tightened his hold and shoved forward roughly, watching as Atem’s body moved up the bed.

“Fuck,” Seto panted, “I _can’t_-” He groaned, right on the edge. His wrist hurt but he kept jerking Atem’s cock in short strokes.

Atem’s desperate voice shattered any and all concentration. “Seto,” Atem whined, drawing it out into a moan.

Seto came. He lost any control and could only _feel_. He kept pressing in until there was cum running out, dripping down Atem’s inner thighs. When it was too much, Seto pulled out and flipped Atem onto his back. The Pharaoh gasped against a lost breath at the sudden action. Seto focused on the cock before him, hand moving so fast it was a blur.

Atem arched up, mouth open. He came hard, white painting the length of his stomach. When none was left, Seto released him and threw himself down next to Atem. He drew the man in for a drowsy kiss.

Atem hummed pleasantly against his lips. It rattled something pleasant and warm in Seto’s chest.

Satisfied, Seto parted them and focused on breathing. He felt Atem curl into his side, a hand sliding over his damp chest.

“Give me a minute, and I’ll be ready again,” Atem mumbled.

Seto blinked. “I… will need more than a minute.” He was insanely tired, though he could still feel tendrils of desire in his groin.

Atem laughed. “All right. I guess I can wait.” He drew nonsense patterns into Seto’s skin. It tickled.

Seto closed his eyes. Finally. Finally, finally, finally, he had gotten all he wanted. Somehow. Seto wanted to lay and bask in it. But a thought popped up in his mind and it caused him to sigh.

“How the fuck are we going to explain this to everyone.” He was more so musing to himself out loud, but Atem had a response.

“Just say it was destiny and be done with it.”

Seto wanted to roll his eyes but was too tired for it. Although… Seto hummed. “Fine,” he said. It was just dumb enough to work on everyone. Except maybe Mokuba. “But just this once.”

Atem pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Smart man.”

Seto laughed.


End file.
